The Clock
by the Black Rose
Summary: [DMxHS]800 word snogfic. The clock. Time. Never enough time. I swear, God, just this once. Please give me time...


Title: The Clock  
Author: the Black Rose  
Pairing: Duo x Hilde  
Word Count: 800 on the dot (not including title/author schtuff at the top)

AN: My first 2xH fic.  Written for Rachel of Winner Enterprises aka Thistlerose.  Rachel, I wanted to enter a fic in your contest, but life had other priorities for me at the time.  I hope you got a great response. ^___^    Love, Rose

The Clock

            The clock.  Time.  Never enough time.  Duo punched the gas pedal and sped off, eyes glued to the digital piece in the dashboard.  If only there could be more time….

            The car careened around a corner before darting into traffic.  Horns blasted and Duo steered towards the shuttle port.  He couldn't keep his eyes from flitting back to the darn clock.

_            I swear, God, just this once…_

_            Please, give me time._

_I'll do anything…_

He accelerated to merge onto the freeway. The former Deathscythe pilot moved to the left-most lane and picked up speed.

_Dark blue eyes warmed above her smile.  "Thanks, Duo."_

_"Hey, don't mention it.  You know I'd do anything for you."_

A traffic light.  Duo wrenched the wheel into oncoming traffic, gunned the engine and flew through the intersection.  A black pickup swerved to avoid him and landed in a ditch.  

But there was no room for failure. He looked at the clock and begged it to slow down.

********************************************

Hilde twisted once again in her seat, drumming her fingers on the armrest.  Her eyes wandered over the colorful magazines in the seat pocket, then to the window.  She sighed and glared at her watch.  Again.

_We should be taking off any minute.  _

She stared out at the dismal landscape, and the locked door of her mind, and heart, hedged open - reminding her why she was here in the first place.

You never saw how I felt about you. You couldn't see that I was standing there, beside you, all along…

_I may not be anyone's 'dream girl', but I was real. I am real.  _

Hilde clamped her eyelids shut.  She swallowed a sob before gaining control once again, opening her eyes only to have them drawn back to the watch on her arm. Duo would have found the note by now.   

But it was too late.

******************************************

            Thunder rumbled in the sky, shaking loose a shower of rain.  Duo hit the button for the wipers and continued on.  

He clenched his jaw as the memories flooded his mind.

_"What's wrong, Duo?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Aw, c'mon. You can tell me. Let me guess. Girl problems?"_

_"Yeah. Dorothy dumped me."_

_Her hand on his arm.  It was just a light touch, but it had meant so much. "Then she's an idiot."_

_A smile worked its way onto his face.  "Thanks Hil."_

            There was no more time left to lose.

******************************************

            It was raining.  How appropriate.  Hilde banged her head back against the seat.  "Will they hurry up already?"

_            She trembled as his fingers traced sensual paths down the flesh of her stomach. His caress was warm and electric.  Hilde gasped as their bodies molded together in a passionate embrace._

            Her hands tightened around the armrests caging her in her seat.  _It didn't mean anything.  I-I took advantage of him._ _He probably hates me._

            But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the one running away.

*************************************

            The Preventer-issued sedan screamed through the curbside parking lot. Duo threw open the door and stumbled out.  

            "Security checkpoint, Gate G22".  

Duo barely glanced at the lines waiting at the metal detector. He pulled his Preventer badge from his pocket, holding it up while he shoved his way through.  An abuse of power he could certainly get away with just this once.

He hopped on one foot while removing his shoes, threw his gun, badge, change, and jacket onto the conveyor belt, then dashed through the detector.  He raced around a last turn, sliding in his socks across the tile to finally arrive at gate G23.  They were just shutting the door to the jetway.

            "Stop!"

            The gate agent ignored him.

            "Please!" Duo doubled over trying to catch his breath.

            "Your ticket?"

            "I. Don't. Have. One."

            "Then you'll have to go back to the ticket counter.  There's another launch to L2 in--"

            "You don't. Understand."

            "This launch is gone, sir."

            "THE SHUTTLE IS RIGHT THERE.  I'm begging you.  Please.  I can't let her go."  He took a deep breath and looked up at the female agent.  "I won't let her go."

            She arched an eyebrow, but stepped aside and opened the door.  Duo yelled his thanks and broke into a run.

            He boarded the shuttle, his eyes searching the cabin until he found her.  Hilde.  His Hilde. Her eyes closed and looking…troubled in her sleep.

            The shuttle jolted underneath him.   He slid quietly into the seat beside her and spoke her name. Hilde's eyes fluttered open seconds before he mashed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the breath in his body.  

            Her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt.  "You're late."

            "I know.  But I have a solution.  I won't  be late again."

            "How's that, Duo? You're always late."

            "Easy.  I'm never going to leave."


End file.
